Make me feel
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Até que ponto uma semelhança pode unir duas pessoas solitárias? AioliaMarin. Presente de aiversário pra Lithos de Lion.


**Make**** me feel...**

O sol escaldante da Grécia ardia sem piedade no topo do céu. Meio dia.

Passou a mão pelo braço, sentindo a pele quente. Já se acostumara ao calor, depois dos primeiros anos. Mas, mesmo que morasse ali por séculos, tudo indicava que seria apenas uma estrangeira naquele lugar.

Olhando em volta e confirmando estar sozinha, Marin arrancou a máscara de amazona, libertando as lágrimas que lhe correram pelas bochechas. Não era mais uma criança, mas aquilo sempre lhe afetava.

Os risos. Os olhares tortos das outras crianças. O preconceito por ser uma oriental no Santuário da Grécia. Sempre ouvia as mesmas palavras naquele tom de ironia e elas sempre a magoavam.

Por serem um lembrete constante de que seria pra sempre uma estranha naquela terra. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse.

Olhou em volta. Só ruínas e algumas árvores próximas. Ali estava bom. Pensou sentando-se sobre uma das ruínas e enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

Permitiu-se pensar em cada uma daquelas lembranças tão vívidas, mais lágrimas que caíam, conforme o fazia.

As pessoas podiam ser cruéis. Lembrava-se das palavras venenosas de Shina... Dos risos das outras garotas... Sentia-se fraca, patética. Queria gritar odiar, mas só o que fazia era soluçar enquanto deixava que as lágrimas continuassem.

Ouviu um ruído baixo, entre as árvores. Depois o barulho de algo rachando. Ergueu os olhos.

Agradeceu aos reflexos rápidos por ter desviado a tempo do enorme caule de árvore que caíra a seu lado e sobre a máscara, transformando-a em mil pedaços de porcelana branca.

"Mas o quê...?"

O que era aquilo? Secou os olhos, delicadamente com os dedos e tentou enxergar por entre os grossos troncos das árvores. A cautela mandava que corresse dali, mas a curiosidade lhe varria dos pensamentos qualquer cuidado.

Ouviu alguns gravetos se estalarem sob seus pés e assustou-se. Quem quer que estivesse ali teria ouvido também. O coração acelerava e o ar parecia lhe faltar... O que dizer se a vissem? Com aquela força seria alguém superior no Santuário e perguntaria o que uma aprendiz como ela fazia fora do treinamento...

Com o corpo congelado na mesma posição, Marin não se atrevia a fazer um som. Os olhos dourados moviam-se freneticamente à procura de alguém...

E de fato, a pessoa parara.

Seus olhos pousaram no garoto, com admiração. Tinha as faces vermelhas de cansaço e arfava. Os revoltos cabelos dourados brilhavam com os poucos raios de sol que penetravam pelas copas das árvores. Os olhos azul-esverdeados tinham uma expressão perspicaz enquanto também procuravam por alguém em meio às árvores.

Marin sentiu algumas gotas de suor frio molharem a testa. Não tirava os olhos do loiro, em parte por apreensão, em parte por causa do fascínio que sentira por ele.

E, num piscar de olhos, num movimento que a ruiva não pôde acompanhar, o garoto não estava mais ali.

"Quem é você?" a voz masculina se fez ouvir, milésimos depois.

Marin virou-se num sobressalto e deu com os olhos esverdeados do garoto, que a analisavam.

Com o susto, não ouvira a pergunta, então apenas retribuiu o olhar, sem dizer palavra. Os sons que podiam ser ouvidos dali, eram os gritos abafados vindos das áreas de treinamento e o farfalhar das copas das árvores.

"Você é surda?" ele disse nervoso. "Quem é você? Qual é o seu nome?" repetiu quase gritando.

Odiando aquele tom de voz, a ruiva respondeu relutante e com a cabeça voltada para baixo.

"... Marin." Disse num fio de voz. As pessoas normalmente se dirigiam a ela num tom de superioridade ou irritação, mas ela nunca se acostumava.

O loiro olhou-a, preocupado. Não entendeu o por que de tanta chateação. A única coisa que soube no instante em que fizera a pergunta era que estava descontando suas frustrações em cima da garota.

Sentiu-se culpado.

"Eu... Desculpe... Eu não devia ter gritado...E..."

"A culpa, nao é sua." Ela tentou tranqüiliza-lo em vão. Seus olhos dourados voltavam a encher-se de lágrimas.

"Eu só... Tive um dia ruim..." ele continuou. "Desculpe se descontei em você. Eu sou Aiolia."

A ruiva encarou-o.

Aiolia? _Aquele _Aiolia? Já ouvira conversas das outras aprendizes citando aquele garoto. Na verdade, por todo o Santuário ouviam-se sussuros e rumores sobre o irmão do traidor.

"Pelo visto já ouviu falar de mim, não?" ele disse, percebendo a hesitação da ruiva.

"... Vagamente." Disse meio constrangida.

"Não tem problema. Já estou acostumado com olhares como o seu. Por isso venho treinar sozinho."

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, curiosa enquanto o outro encarou-a, descrente.

"Como assim 'como assim'? Você não acha mesmo que eles iam aceitar alguém relacionado a um traidor no Santuário sem tortura-lo lembrando-o disso a cada segundo..."

E a ruiva começava a compreender. Por isso a raiva... A frustração... Aquele olhar selvagem... Admirou-se. No fim, eram parecidos.

"Acho que quem mais sofreu com essa história foi você. Afinal ele era seu irmão, não é?"

"Diga isso a eles." Respondeu lacônico.

"Eu sei como é isso."

"Não você não sabe." Ele respondeu, o temperamento voltando a subir. "E eu não preciso da sua piedade."

Ao som dessas palavras, Marin também sentiu-se aos poucos preenchida por uma onda quente de raiva.

"Alguém falou em piedade? Zeus! Se você realmente não quer que o odeiem podia começar melhorando esse temperamento! E eu _sei _como é isso. Ou do contrário não estaria aqui e sim com as outras amazonas."

"Como assim?"

"Aparentemente, não ser grega faz de mim uma paria social."

"Ah." Fez ele, sem saber como responder. "Você é uma amazona então?"

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Quer treinar?"

"Quê?" a pergunta viera tão de súbito que a ruiva não sabia o que responder.

"Você é surda?" ele disse com um sorriso. "Se você não quer voltar para lá" disse indicando a área de treinamento com a cabeça. "Pode lutar comigo. A não ser que esteja com medo."

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, apreciando aquele gesto.

"Se você não se importar em apanhar de mulher..."

"Não vou pegar leve com você só porque você é uma."

"Ótimo. Por que eu também não vou pegar leve com você."

Lutaram. Os olhos dourados da ruiva se assemelhavam aos de uma águia e previam cada um dos movimentos felinos do garoto. Desviava-se com agilidade dos golpes de força descomunal.

Marin dava alguns socos rápidos a esmo, mas Aiolia não abria uma única brecha.

Continuaram assim por mais alguns minutos, até que se separaram, arfando.

"Você não é tão ruim."

"Você também não... Pra um garotinho." Ela disse brincando.

Olharam para o céu alaranjado. Em breve, o sol ia começar a se pôr.

"Já é tarde assim?"

"A minha mestra já vai me matar mesmo, por eu ter sumido. E o seu mestre?"

Ele pareceu meio chateado em tocar no assunto, mas respondeu.

"Eu treino por conta própria. Não preciso de ninguém desse lugar nojento. Meu irmão já me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava saber. Mas essa luta até que foi um bom aquecimento. Se quiser voltar aqui amanhã..."

"Preferia que a minha mestra não arrancasse a minha cabeça, por isso não posso faltar no treino de novo... Mas posso passar aqui depois se você quiser."

Ele sorriu e a garota se admirou no quanto ele ficava bonito com aquela expressão.

"Por que não? Companhia é bom de vez em quando."

Aiolia não precisou dizer mais nada, para que a ruiva soubesse que ele também a entendia. Não se sentia mais fraca e já se esquecia das palavras ácidas que ouvira mais cedo.

Sentia-se segura sob aquele olhar azulado e esperava que pudesse passar a Aiolia a mesma sensação.

Porque haviam se encontrado por serem iguais. E poderiam encontrar apoio um no outro para ir em frente. Quem sabe...

"Até amanhã." Ele disse se virando.

"Aiolia." Chamou. "Obrigada."

Ele continuou a sorrir, também num agradecimento sem palavras.

Marin acompanhou com os olhos a silhueta negra que desaparecia em meio ao pôr do sol.

Tocou o rosto com a palma das mãos e só então se lembrou que estava sem máscara. Só conseguia pensar na bronca que levaria da mestra por tê-la perdido.

Quanto à lei das amazonas... Mesmo antes de perceber a ausência da máscara, já havia tomado sua decisão.

Amaria aquele garoto que vira seu rosto.

O amaria, não por isso, mas por ter sido ele o primeiro a lhe estender a mão e a fazer se sentir segura naquele lugar inóspito.

E, no dia seguinte, sob a luz avermelhada do pôr-do-sol, a ruiva se dirigia para encontrá-lo. E em todos os outros dias também.

Marin sorriu. Já era uma amazona formada à espera do, agora Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, para mais um treino. Já fazia alguns anos, desde aquela sua primeira luta...

Desde que haviam descoberto que, apoiando-se um no outro, conseguiam não se importar... Tentavam apenas melhorar; para si mesmos.

E Marin apenas esperava que um dia pudesse realmente agradecer àquele garoto que fizera tanto por ela. Que pudesse algum dia dizer ao dono daqueles olhos esverdeados as palavras que sussurrava para o vento:

"Você me salvou. Nos seus braços, eu me sinto segura. Eu te amo."

-FIM-

N/A: meu primeiro Aiolia/Marin XD Conclusão? Não é a minha praia, masss... Tá vendo o que eu não faço pra vc, Dona Lithos de Lion? Parabéns pra melhor mamãe hippie do mundo ahuahuahuahauha

Quem mais leu e quiser comentar, eu não me oponho n.n

Lyra

Obs: qnto ao título 'Make me feel' significa 'me faça sentir'.


End file.
